The invention relates to a process for producing a rolling bearing unit comprising a plurality of individual components and particularly relates to a process for monitoring the force displacement characteristic of steps in assembly of the bearing for achieving desired prestress values for the bearing elements.
DE 43 39 847 C1 discloses a bearing unit in which two rolling bearing inner races to be arranged on a wheel hub are assembled into a unit by means of a cold formed collar.
The extent of the projection and deformation of the initially undeformed collar is important since this determines the bracing force of the inner race of the bearing arrangement. Narrow tolerances and precise dimensions are therefore required. Such wheel bearing arrangements are, as a result, expensive to manufacture.